Their new adventure
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul is able to get rid of the black blood but it comes at a price can he and Maka survive the ordeal or will Soul be destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: GOT THE IDEA FROM VARIUS BOOKS AND VAMPIRE KNIGHT PLUS A VERY HOT VAMPIRE SOUL AND SEX RATED M FOR MATURE**

"Soul I swear your slower than papa on court day come on." Maka snarled as she pulled the deathsythe behind her. Soul didnt even struggle as he nibbled tiredly on his toast. Lord Death had called them in for a mission. Normally this didnt anger the eighteen year old but it being five in the freaking morning boiled the young sythes blood, the fact that his partner wasnt using book kung fu yet meant she was equally aggrivated.

"So if it's a cat stuck in a tree we kill him right?" Soul mused trying to lighten the mood that niether really had. His miester's silence wasnt that welcomeing as he sighed and began walking on his own with much more dignity a cool guy like him deserved. Once they arrived in the death room Maka and he bowed as their commical leader the GOD of DEATH jumped around. Proffesional this guy was not. Soul surpressed a sigh as he schooled his expression to be emotionless.

"Hiya hiya you two good morning I hope I didn't wake you?" he said happily. Maka nudged Soul's shoulder as the weapon growled.

"No sir what is it you need us for?" she asked as Soul continued his grumbleing.

"Vampires as you know suck blood and are mainly creatures of the night." Lord death began. Maka listened closely as the albino tried to do the same. Keyword was tried. One he was running on three hours sleep this week due to that damn red deon in his head and Maka's new alarm clock which Soul still wondered why her old one was replaced.

"I believe I know someone who can get rid of the black blood from Soul-kun." he finished. Both teens locked on to the last sentence.

"Really I can get rid of the blood and the demon?" Soul asked hopeing he wasnt being pranked. Maka unconciously grabbed her partners arm in a death hold niether really careing as their boss nodded. It took two secounds before Soul lost his cool and twirled Maka around and kissed her on the lips repeating his love for her. Of Course Spirit had chosen the moment to walk in non to happy.

"Off my daughter punk ass brat." Spirit snarled as he tried to reach for his daughter in question. Maka sighed before maka chopping him until his lost concious. Soul couldnt hide his grin as the duo turned back to Lord death for further information.

"How soon can you get your contact here?" Maka asked as she refused to let Soul go. The silence that followed sent shivers of uncertenty throughout the weapon.

"As you know vampires are not allowed in the city much like witches they are hunted and killed." Death said as the teens blinked.

"But Kim and Medusa...even Angela." Maka began.

"Kim is a miester and is monitered closely, Medusa snuck in and Angela is with a deathsythe supervisioned at all times outside of the city limits." Death pointed out. Soul felt his pulse quicken as he listened for any hints on his situation.

"Now I must warn you that if you choose to do this and get rid of the black blood Soul will not be allowed to return to the school." Death stated. Maka and Soul stood suprised by what was just said.

"But why?" Maka asked scared for her partner.

"Actually Maka wont be able to return either." came a new voice behind them. Professor Stien, Marie sensie, Sid and Nygus and Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all stood starring at them.

"I mean that if you choose to let the vampire get rid of the black blood Soul will become a half vampire meaning he will still have a Soul but magic will be placed in it he will tecniclly be a witch like other vampires. Only instead of killing a human for their blood he will only have to drink enough until the person is dizzy from low blood. But seeing as you Maka have the anti demon wavelength he will have to drink from you." Death finished.

"HELL NO I refuse to harm my miester no matter what I am." Soul yelled. Maka placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Soul but it's the only way it's the safest way without killing you besides if you didnt use Maka then you'd become a full vampire with black blood and Maka would have to kill you. Now imagine that on her concious." Stien said. Soul closed his mouth and gripped his miesters arm tighter.

"We'll do it." Maka said barely over a whisper. Soul chanced a look into her eyes only to see determenation reflected back at him. Smiling slightly he nodded.

"So I lose my daughter today." Spirit said in a hollow voice.

"She's still going to be your daughter senpie." Marie laughed.

"No she'll be a feeder his meal once he becomes the monster." Spirit snarled before walking from the room. Kid and Blackstar stared between their friends and the retreating deathsythe.

"Weapon Soul Eater Evans as of today you and weapon meister Maka Albarn are banished from Death City limits your weapon abilities will be disabled and you will become mere citizens. And Soul as long as you never bite human besides Maka you should be safe from shibusen." Death instructed as Sid and Nygus grabbed the teens arms.

"Wait you can disable the weapon forms of weapons?" Liz asked frighted as she stood behind Kid.

"Yes a simple tatoo on the shoulder placed by magic. It's how we handle banished weapons and so forth." Death explained.

"Then why not do it to the kishen?" Kid asked also entranced by the tatooing that was being placed on Maka's upper right arm. Silent yelps escaped the two teens mouths as the teachers finished their task.

"Because this wasnt availible at the time." Stien answered. Tsubaki wept silently as Soul and Maka were allowed their goodbyes before being flown to the Vampires hide out.


	2. the transformation

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN THE OPINION THAT ITS THE BEST ANIME EVER AND IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT**

"Soul are you sure you want to do this?" Maka asked as they marched up the rocky mountain trail. Soul absentmindedly scratched the scar on his chest as they reached the top.

"If your having second thoughts we can always go back and forget this even was a choice." he told her as he grabbed her hand. The town where the vampires were supposedly hidden was rundown and nothing like that portrayed in hollywood movies or books.

"What no mansions with hot male vampires smileing invitedly at us?" Maka laughed covering her anxiousness. Soul nodded as he kept an eye out for any strange things to come at them.

"I think vampires are the least of our worries unless they ate the citizens." he noted. Maka glanced over at him uneasily. Soul noticed her wearyness and smiled as he led her to a large house near the oppisite side of the village. Both teens knew that this was the place that the two vampires would meet they arrived outside of the old building Soul cracked open the door. With one glance around the room he told Maka to soul percept it. The all clear was pronounced around the two before they took a seat at the bar inside the small in home bar room. At once Maka withdrew a thick hardcover book from her bag and began reading. Soul chuckled as he eyed his miesters odd habit. Making sure that they were indeed safe from any intruders Soul closed his eyes and leaned in abit closer to the blonde before letting sleep take him over. Maka smiled as she watched him sleep. He was so peaceful looking. White locks fell horizontally across his face as his mouth hung slightly open. Drool ran out the corner as a light snore sounded from him. A slight giggle escaped her lips as she pushed the stray hairs from his face and kissed his nose.

"You and him are the perfect match." a calm female voice said behind her. Maka shifted quickly to stare at the intruder. A young teenaged girl with gleaming black eyes stared back at her. She wore a complete black outfit and cloak making her merge into the shadows.

"Are you the vampire thats suppose to help us?" Maka asked as she squeezed Soul's arm. The girl nodded and moved forward. Suddenly a flash of white and glaring red eyes met the young intruder.

"Soul Eater nice to finally meet you." she smiled as she raised her hand to shake. Soul stared at her for a moment before taking her hand.

"You know my name and her's but what's your's?" he asked as he watched her back away and flash her canines.

"I'm Rin the one that's suppose to help you get rid of the black blood." Rin told them. Maka held Soul's arm tighter as the vampire girl walked toward them.

"Before we begin do you have any questions?" she asked.

"What will happen to Soul when you bite him?" Maka asked.

"Nothing I'll bite him and change him but in order for him to survive the full transformation he has to take the blood of someone else or the blood of the person changing them." Rin explained.

"So Maka will be my um, donor person I guess." Soul said as he sat down.

"Exactly if that's what you wish." Rin told them. Both Soul and Maka nodded as Rin moved to hover over the albino.

"I'm going to bite you now. The necks more of an intament bite so would you rather me take from your wrist?" she asked. Soul nodded as he held out his wrist to the vampire.

"Maka stay close to Soul because when I tap your knee make sure he bites you either from the neck or wrist." Rin instructed before biteing down on the weapons wrist. Soul jerked back as he felt the pull of the girls teeth taking his blood. He felt himself getting weaker as dots formed in his eye sight.

Maka felt Rin tap her knee after a few minutes. Quickly she shoved her wrist to Soul's mouth ordering him to bite down. After a few moments she began seeing spots and Rin pulled the two apart. Soul sunk low in his chair before falling to the floor fast asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka asked worried.

"He's fine it's natural for a new vampire even a halfling to be sleepy after the transformation." Rin explained, " I can take you to a safe place to sleep and reenergize for the next few day's." Maka nodded as they carried Soul up the stairs.


	3. the gang reunites

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR VAMPIRES EVEN IF I WANTED TO**

The room was very bright or maybe vivid was the word Soul was looking for. Outside the window the pale moon was shining it's light on his bed. The satin sheets covered his body giving him a slight anxiety. Carefully he tried to move. Shifting his wieght back and forth he heard a soft groan followed by the rustleing of blankets off to his right.

"Soul your awake?" came the soft drowsy voise from the blankets. Maka's face was clear in his sight now. Soul was amazed at how beautiful she was as the moonlight glistened on her hair illuminating her features.

"What happened to me? Are you ok?" he asked rushing his questions. Concern filled his voice and eyes as he searched her over for injuries. Finally he noticed the white bandages on her right wrist. Maka' noticing his stare quickly covered the wrist by hiding it behind her back.

"Rin; the vampire we were sent here to find, bit you and turned you into a vampire halfling. You had to take my blood and thus the bandage." Maka whisperd. Soul was quiet as hetried to reach out for her arm. Maka walked closer to the bed and began uncovering his arms.

"We were afraid that you would hurt yourself or us if you didn't adjust right." Maka explained as she helped her weapon sit up. Soul nodded as he streached his newly released limbs.

"How long have I been out of it?" he asked as Maka sat sown beside him.

"About a week I was starting to worry." she said as Soul wrapped his arms around her. For the first time Maka's sent was not the strawberry shampoo she always wore but a strong mattalic iorn smell. It burned his throat as he tried to swallow the siliva and drool farming in his mouth.

"Soul are you ok?" Maka asked worried.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fiine." he lied. Having her so close right now was both awful and relaxing.

"It's because I was your donor. Rin explained it to me. Our wavelengths now are one like before we can always tell where one another is and now are minds are linked as well. In other words we can now have a mental conversation from distances and if we dont wont to be over heard." Maka said as she began running her fingers through his hair.

"We can also feel each others feelings." Soul whispered as he began to pick up on his girl friends calmness.

"Yeah Rin did say that now that you can take my blood this ability will help you know when I'm to drained to feed from." she continued. Soul shivered at the tought.

"You make it sound like your my next meal." he muttered.

"In a way I am." Maka said as she began to play with the hole in her shirt. Both sat quietly before yelling was heard outside the door. Maka and Soul exchanged looks before the door slammed open and a blinding white light filled the room.

"Oh god I died doing this shit." Soul whimpered. Maka grabbed his arm as a tall figure walked in carring a sword.

"OK PEOPLE BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" yelled the voice.

"Oh hell no I went to hell no fair why me I should have at least died happy I aint even had sex yet!" Soul cried.

"Blackstar? Tsubaki?" Maka said stunned.

"Yo Maka. Lord Death thought It would be cool if Kid and I helped keep an eye you two." he laughed.

"Great so I'm being baby sat by the god of cookooness and lord sysmetry freak." Soul growled.

"That's a nice way to greet your friends Soul." Kid said as he led his two pistol's into the room.

"Liz. Patty!" Maka greeted. All the girls were now congrated on the bed talking animatedly about what had happened.

"So is being a vampire fun can you do any cool tricks?" Blackstar asked. Soul shrugged as he explained everything he could do.

"Interesting. Once I take over my fathers position I will allow any one who is on the side of good to join us." Kid proclaimed happily.

"Or if they are symetrical or have a twin." Soul whispered to his assasin friend. Both snickered as Kid continued his rant.

"So Maka once you and Soul left did anything happen?" Liz asked. Maka looked puzzled as all three girls drew in closer to hear her story.

"Nothing happened we just came here like ordered and then Soul was turned into a vampire halfling then slept for a week." Maka explained.

"So you and Soul arn't dateing?" Patty said. At Maka's blush Tsubaki smiled.

"So you two are dateing." the ninja weapon squelled. The sythe miester nodded as a trio of screams filled the room.

"Hey girls wanna let us boys in on your squell fest there." Soul smirked. Blackstar and Kid sighed both knowing already of the girls screams.

"So Soul you finally maned upand asked her out." Liz said as she pulled on the young sythes shirt.

"Actually I never really asked her we just sorta started kissing and stuff." he shrugged. Disapointment plastered the faces of the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki.

"What?" both teens asked.

"Well it's tecnocly not true or I should say set in stone until you actually say it." Liz explained.

"And your point?" Soul said clearly bored with the conversation.

"So my point is that you should like totally ask her out dipshit." Liz said as she grabbed her ankles. Both Kid and Blackstar wisely remained quiet as the girls attacked their friend.

"Fine fine. Geez. So Maka since I apparently didnt do this right the first time. Will you go out with me?" Soul asked as he looked into his miesters forsest green eyes. Maka remained quiet before closeing her eyes.

"Of course I will." she laughed. Soul beamed as he held Maka closer.

"Have you noticed it yet Soul?" She whispered quietly to him.

"Notice what?" he replied just as softly.

"The smell of their blood." she stated. It was true he had smelt it when they had arrived even heard their heartbeats. But the longer they had been there the less he wanted to eat them.

"Yeah but we're cool." he smirked. Maka also smiled.

"Father told me to announce the fact that once you recovered we were to freelance around and destroy any enemy of shibusen that shibusen itself could not harm." Kid announced once they had all calmed down.

" You mean like when Crona and miss Marie went after Medusa." Maka said happily. Soul grinned as he felt his now official girlfriends feelings and heard her thoughts.


	4. and now they learn

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

"So what would our first mission be?" Maka asked curiously. Noone answered Soul sighed as he laid his head on the head board.

"We just go around the world and fix problems that people need fixing and so on." he explained. All eyes turned to the albino.

"You seem to know alot about that." Kid said as he eyed the teen.

"Yeah well Wes and I wanted to be mercinaries at one time and their pretty much freelancers too." Soul stated. Both Liz and Patty nodded as they flanked their miester.

"So since we're all rouges I'm guessing it wouldnt do to use our weapon abilities." Liz asked.

"No we can use them just not as much so as we aren't detected as easily." Kid explained.

"Then how the hell do we fight?" Blackstar asked.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." a voice drifted in.

"Rin." Maka whispered. The six friends looked sceptical of the new girl.

"And how can you help us vampire?" Blackstar asked. Rin mearly smirked as she motioned for them to follow. Noone made to follow until Soul and Maka exited the room.

"I have a whole arsenal of weapons you can use. I hope you can find them to your liking and skill set." she began as she led them through the corridors. The miesters kept on edge as they studied the girl.

"And why do you have such a huge arsonal if you never use it?" Kid asked as he noted the symetry of the rooms.

"And who said I never used it hmm?" she laughed. Tsubaki and the girls noted the change in the boys stances. Soul sniffed the air searching for any ambush the girl might have. Quickly he telepathed to Maka to search for any souls. The pigtailed miester subtely nodded as she began her search.

"My father was once a man of high power. You proabably knew him as the Lord Dracula the prince of darkness." Rin explained.

"So Van Hellsing killed your ole man?" Blackstar laughed. Rin found no humor in this though.

"On the contrary Van Hellsing married my mother making him my step father that is when I killed Dracula thus earning the title princess of darkness." with that she opened a secret paneled door way leading into a large doungen like room.

"Not scary creepy at all." Liz pouted as she hid behind her miester.

"This would be fitting to you Death jounior." Rin said as she handed him two pistols that resembled the twins in their weapon forms. Blackstar was already pileing up his personal arsonal of ninja weapons she had in stock closely followed by his weapon Tsubaki. She was more subtle grabbing only a a bag of shurkians and kunie. The Thompson twins were examining the many guns in the cases provided finally setteling on a pistol each and a rifle for Liz and shotgun for Patty.

"Incase we meet zombies." Patty laughed. Maka simply grabbed a double bladed bo staff causing Soul to flinch.

"Guess I'll use the Ryuu katana." Soul mused as he expertly twirled the blade in his grasp.

"Have you guys ever used the weapons in you have now before?" Rin asked as she studied the group. Suprisingly only the twins and Soul looked as if they knew what to do.

"Mostly." The group answered. Soul smirked, he had been trained by his grandfather on how to use a sword which was why he had picked the weapon. Maka tried to twirl her weapon like she had used Soul in his weapon form. The whole room dodged for cover as the bladed stick flew across the room. Soul deflected it to the ground as it spun towards him.

"I guess a little training before you leave would be good." Rin mused. The room nodded as they followed the teen out.

"My family had an indoor training area placed in here so that I could train no matter the weather." she explained as she showed them the dojo they would be training in. Even Blackstar was speechless as they examined the humongous room. It was just right for them all to practice and not disturb the other occupants in the room.

"And you live here alone?" Soul asked. Rin nodded as she turned to the small group.

"I can only give you a month here to practice then your on your own." she stated as she pulled out a small blade behind her. At once the seven teammates were on alert.

"Try and mark me young ones lets see if you are really as good as Death rated you." Rin smirked as she flashed here vampire teeth, her eyes turning jet black.

"All right time for you to bow down to your god!" Blackstar yelled as he ran forward, his sword in a stabbing position. Rin yawned as she used her kunie to block the blades advance and right kicked the blue haired ninja in the stomahe sending him flying backwards five feet.

"Ok that was pretty cool." Soul smirked as the group watched their friends newest epic fail.

"Ok then who's next?" she asked happily. Both Patty and Liz knew how to use their weapons so they chose to try their hand to hand combat on the girl. While Liz distracted with the high kicks and jabs Patty went for the low. After a few moments of entertaining the newbies as Rin had named them she mearly cut the twins cheeks in identical marks.

"Next?" she asked. One by one the team faced her and failed soon it was Soul's turn. As Maka tried her finishing attack, having last the longest so far. She went down with a pressure point attack to the shoulder proving her arms just dead wieght.

"Soul your next." Rin motion. Both were curious of this fight. It would prove how well his new abilities would work in actual combat. With out his blackblood the demon in his head was missing which meant no cool wavelenght perk. Soul stood straight as he brought his sword to the dueling position. Rin raised her eyebrow intrigued.

"So you have dabbled abit in the art of fencing?" she asked. At Soul's nodd she twirled her kunie around her finger and brought out another blade with her free hand.

"Then I may need the extra blade." she smirked. Soul joined her as they prepared for their fight. On the sidelines Maka and the others were starring wideeyed waiting expectantly for a major fight. Soul closed his eyes as he allowed his new vampire senses to come into play. His reflexes were already in top form due to his weapon ability and training now he was even more flexible with the vamp powers.

"Ready?" Rin asked. Soul nodded niether moved waiting for the other to strike first. Keeping his eyes closed he concentrated on his other abilities : hearing, smell, taste. Also he could enter Maka's mind and use her eyesight during battle, a perk he had picked up recently during her fight with Rin. Finally Soul heard his opponent run toward him. He felt her jump and immediatly knew she would perform a round house kick to his head. Skillfully he raised his blade and blocked her attack. He heard her release a small curse as she sumersalted behind him. Without a skipped beat she tried to thrust her kunie into his side. Soul smirked as he quickly turned his upper left arm into a blade in an attempt to draw blood from the girl. Both jumped back a few feet after meeting. Soul sniffed the air but found no trace of the girls blood just his friends.

"Your pretty good Evans." Rin complemented.

"Thanks." Soul replied as he opened his eyes for the first time since the battle began. Rin's eyes narrowed as she examined the albino. All that fighting and he had been blind the whole time. Cursing Rin put away her daggers.

"So you we'rnt lieing when you said you had practice before." she said as Soul put away his own weapon.

"My grandfather thought it would be wise to have us trained in the way of the swordsman incase we ever need it." he explained as he returned to stand beside his girlfriend. Rin nodded as she fixed her hair.

"Very well. You have all seen your rooms. I trust you can find them again until then you can practice here when you like. I'll have my day servants make you dinner and your other meals. Also Soul don't forget your blood intake." she instructed before heading to the exit.

"Wait!" Soul called. Rin paused as she listened for the albino to speak. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"That is of no business to you. Just know that I will be back in a months time to see you all off until then..." and with a small nodd she disappeared into the shadows. Blackstar leaned against the door jam and nudged Tsubaki.

"She's up to something." he muttered. Soul nodded as he turned back to the training area.

"I need more practice. I wasn't performing at my best." he grumbled. His friends looked at him amazed.

"But Soul you were amazing you had her in a stalemate." Liz cried out.

"Yeah she couldn't win!" Patty added excitedly.

"Yes but I couldn't win either." Soul explained as he readied his sword next to a sparring dummy.

"So we do as Rin suggested and train for a month. I can only bet she left to find us sparring partners for when she returned." Maka said as she picked up her bo staff. Everyone agreed before starting on their training.


	5. Soul and Maka's first night

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ONLY THE IDEAS IN WHICH YOU ARE CURRENTLY READING

Maka yawned as she once again reread the same sentence she had been studing for the past half hour. Soul rolled his eyes as he opened the bathroom door. Maka glanced up to see the albino in nothing but a towel his body and hair soaking wet. Swallowing her built up siliva and blushing red she closed the book.

"Need any help?" she asked weakly. Soul mearly began searching the numerous drawers that lined the room.

"Have you seen my clothes?" he asked as he turned to the gawking female. Soul smirked he could smell the pool of blood in her cheeks and hear her heart racing. When she shook her head he mearly nodded choosing instead to listen to her mind for a bit. The young miester had been studieing weaponology before but now her mind was flashes of a naked vampire Soul dominating her small form. A shiver shot through both of them at this last thought. Before the young weapon could think he was ontop of his girlfriend. She blinked curiously as her lover eyed her hungrily.

"T-time to feed I think." she whispered as she pushed a lock of hair from the albino's face. Soul nodded as he helped her sit up. Both stared at each other before Maka pushed aside her hair exposing her bare neck. Soul gulped as he placed a hand behind her neck and the other over her stomache.

"I'll be careful." he whispered as he leaned down. His tounge ran over the smooth skin numbing it before his teeth sunk into the skin drawing blood. Maka calmed instantly as she held on to her boyfriends arm. Soul could feel her exstasy as his hand moved under her shirt. Maka smiled as she helped lead his hand to cover her breast. Immedeatly the two knew where this was leading. Rin had warned about the sexual desire that would come with taking blood.

"Maka I'm done." he whispered he whispered after licked the puncture wound close.

"I know but please just a little more it feels good." she blushed. Both knew that she hadn't ment the bite. Soul sighed as he kissed her lips allowing his tounge to play around inside her moist hot mouth. She groaned into the kiss happy that he was going along with it. slowly she moved her hand down to his crotch and gave a small squeeze. Soul gasped as he broke the kiss. Maka stared back at him as he got use to the grasp. Finally he leaned back anf gave her the ok to take the lead. Maka took a deep breath before moving the fabric of his towel aside. Soul was already erect and ready for her. Carefully she positioned herself over the head of his penis and took him in her mouth. Soul groaned in pleasure as she gently becan sucking him. His hand moved to hold her head as he kept himself from thrusting into her licks. Once she finally deep throated him whole causing him to come, he allowed her up. Maka was out of breath as she began kissing the vampiric weapon. Quickly he began undressing her as he kissed each exposed body part. Maka's green eyes where bright as she felt Soul's hands glide over her flesh. He was so careful and gentle with her. Finally he pushed her to lay on the bed as he kissed, sucked, and kneeded her breast. Every once in a while she would make noises that Soul would only tease out of her. As he made his way downward Maka's insecurity began to show.

"Come now angel-chan I promise we wont go to far tonight." Soul cooed as he gently brused her cheek. Maka blushed but nodded as she sped her legs for him. He smirked before licking her folds. Maka forced herself not to jump but she couldnt hold back the soft moans from her mouth as his mouth and tounge plunged in her. After a few moments Soul added two fingers to the mix. Now Maka was past holding back the moans that escaped her lips. Soul was amazed at the things his miester could say when pleading for more pleasure. He knew that the young stubburn girl would never utter the words infront of anyone else innstead choosing death. It made him proud.

"Shh, Maka we don't wont to wake the whole house." he laughed as he covered their naked forms. Maka panted from the experiance. Soul had stayed true to his promise to not have sex but he had fingered and licked her so intensly that she had come almost everytime his body was near her. Embarasment flecked her face as her boyfriend held her close and kissed her. Maka closed her eyes as sleep began to take over. Soul laughed as his miesters soft breathing tickled his bare chest.

"Next time love I'll make you mine. My beautiful angel-chan." he whispered kissing her lips and falling asleep beside her.


	6. blackstars defeat

DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN THIS OR I WOULD BE A HAPPY PERSON MORE OFTEN

"It's unsymetrical." Kid barked out. Liz sighed as she and Patty once again tried to fix the new stance. Blackstar laughed as he and Tsubaki sat watching their friends antics.

"Shouldn't we be practicing as well?" Tsubaki asked as she turned to her blue haired miester.

"I'm a god Tsubaki and no matter who that girl brings back I'll beat them." he laughed.

"Right so if she brought back more vampires you could beat them?" Soul asked as he and Maka walked in.

"With both hands tied behind my back." Blackstar bragged. Soul smirked as Maka stepped away from him.

'**Don't kill the idiot.' ** she warned as Soul marched froward.

"Then bring it on." he said lifting his sword from the shealth on his back. With a clang both swords mat. Blackstar had to spin to dodge one of Souls side attacks. Another jab from the albino sent the blue ninja spiralling backwards into the wall.

"Damn he's fast." Patty comented as they all gathered to watch Blackstar get his butt kicked.

"Yeah and Soul's abit bored at the moment." Maka smiled as she stepped aside so that her boyfriend and friend could spar past her.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tsubaki asked worried for her miester.

"Nah this is to fun." Maka laughed.

"He shouldn't have been so recless to begin with." Kid said as he walked over to the target range to practice his shooting. Liz jogged after him as the other three continued to watch their friends. Finally Soul swung the blade towards Blackstar's neck stopping just short of cutting it.

"And thats check..mate." Soul laughed as he lowered his weapon.

"Ha, the great me only let you win I'll beat you next time." Blackstarboasted before grabbing Tsubaki and practicing.


	7. souls unite

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka sighed as she slid to the ground. Her bo staff fell with a clatter beside her Soul winced as he massaged his shoulder. Maka had got him good during her last attack.

"Well at least your fighting skills are up to par." he smirked. She nodded as she moved aside for Soul to sit. He closed his eyes listening to her heart beat.

"Blackstar's fixing to fly over here." he whispered as he positioned his katana infront of him. As if on cue their blue haired friend came flying towards them. Soul skillfully used the dull end of his blade to cut the side of his shirt.

"And Tsubaki has beaten the self proclaimed god of bull shit." Soul laughed as the ninja weapon dashed forward to help her miester. Maka watched interested as Kid and the twins came over.

"That's actually a very good name for the boy." Kid said with a smirk.

"I am Blackstar the one to surpass god." he proclaimed. Soul looked over to his own miester as she began sending out worried vibes.

"Well why dont we all just go eat." Liz suggested as she watched Patty poke at the blue ninja. After they all agreed Soul walked over to his silent miester. Maka glanced up as Soul patted her head. They allowed their souls to resonate as they met in the black room.

"Sorta creepy without that demon around huh." Soul said as he sat down at the piano. Maka still remained quiet taking a seat by the record player. Annoyed Soul invaded his girlfirends thoughts. Visions of her parents and friends filled her head.

"Why so worried angel?" he asked as he played a few notes. The dark melody washed over her as she released a held breath.

"Your a vampire. We're homeless, renegades, I'm confused." she cried. Soul quickly rushed to her side and wiped away her tears.

"Listen to me angel, I love you very much and I will not allow you to become some hoodlum on the streets. I have money I'm rich remember you will be taken care of." Soul said as he continued to brush her hair. Maka smiled as she hugged him.

"What if you end up broke?" she whispered. Soul sighed no way was she going to let this go. Soul took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"I'm half a vampire I'll get a job to protect you and keep you safe so promise me you will stop worring and trust me ok." Soul said as he held her at arms length by the shoulders. Maka nodded as she was released from her partners grasp.

"Now they say lunch is ready so let's drink." he smirked licking his lips as he gazed into her green eyes. Maka laughed as she opened her eyes and exposed her neck. The training room was empty thankfully so noone would notice Soul begin to suck the blood from his girlfriends neck. Maka's eyes widened as she felt the blood rush to her neck as her boyfriend sucked and pulled for more of her crimson liquid. She moaned as he began to suck harder. Her face flushed as her hands began their shakeing journey to the bulge growing in his pants. He swallowed the last of the blood before licking the puncture wounds closed. He felt Maka stiffen as he began kissing her jawline. His pianist fingers feathered over her body and snaking up her skirt. His soft laughter caught her off gaurd as he kissed her lips. Another moan escaped her lips as he began rubbing one of his hands over her wet entrance.

"You like that huh." he smirked as he pushed aside her panties and inserted a finger. Maka felt her eyes widen at the sudden intrusion on her lower half. With a wimper on her part Soul continued his kissing from before. This time his lips didnt remain on hers but instead began to travel to the rest of her upper body.

"Take off your shirt." he commanded as he leaned back to give her room. He was still fingering her as she followed his instructions. Soul nodded as he removed his fingers from her body. He motioned for her to close her eyes as he stripped her down. He felt her blush as she leaned her forhead against his.

"No fair your not naked." she whispered as she pulled on his jeans. Soul bit back a curse as the pigtailed girl began unbottoning his pants and attempting to pull them off. After some help from the albino both layed naked starring into the others eyes. Uncertanty reflected in the normally couragous miesters eyes.

"I'll only do this if you're ready." he told her as he positioned himself above her. With a shaky breath she calmed herself and nodded.

"I'm ready. make me your's Soul." she said determainly. Her weapon nodded as he whispered an apology before thrusting into her small form. Maka winced in pain as she held in a cry. Both felt her blood ease from her. Soul remained still until he felt his miester pull at his hair.

"Continue vamp." she teased as he tried to regain his senses. Together they moved in a slow rythmic tempo. Once Maka adjusted fully to his intrusion she begged him to move faster. She could feel his excitement through their bond as he accelerated the tempo until he had her begging, scratching, and screaming his name.

"Sounds like Maka's finally getting laid. Go Soul!" Blackstar laughed as he congratulated his friend. The girls at the table blushed as they listened to their friends have sex above them.

"At least their having fun now when Spirit finds out Soul is a dead man." Kid pointed out as he took a sip of the wine he had found with a symetrical date. The four friends nodded sadly as they each thought of ways that Spirit could discover the new developments.

"He'd kill the messenger as well." Liz announced as she painted her nails.

"Yay blood bath!" Patty cheered clapping her hands together. Tsubaki silently prayed for her friends safety.

"Man I wish that was me getting laid sounds like Maka's getting it rough." Blackstar muttered.

"Blackstar!" his weapon yelped.

"What? Kid doesnt it sound like Maka likes it rough." he asked the young death god. Kid nodded as his weapons quickly put in their opinions. Tsubaki melted in her chiar from embarrasment for her friend.


	8. another defeat for Blackstar

DISCLAIMER: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE MY MINDS BEEN JAMMED FOR THIS STORY. BUT A NICE BREAK AND FEW STORIES LATER I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE.

Both weapon and miester walked slowly into the silent dineing area to meet their friends. Blackstar smiled a sadisitic grin as Soul sat down infront of him. Maka glanced at her partner in mild curiosity.

'They head our little episode upstairs.' Soul explained useing telekenisis. Maka's face changed from calm and normal color to tomato red with embarrasment to green with sickness back to red from anger to pale with depression and finally returning to the red anger. Soul and most of the room quickly ducked for cover as the young pigtailed girl removed a giant thick book from god knows where (clearly wasnt there when Soul stripped her a few mininuets prior) and decked the unsuspecting assasin in the head. All watched in horror as Blackstar was attcked multiple times upside the head.

"Maka I think he's had enough." Soul said as his love turned to face him. Soul flinched as Maka narrowed her eyes at him book raised.

"Never." she said in a dangerously calm voice. Tsubaki quickly rushed to her miesters aid as the bloody pile of Blackstar tried to move away.

"Went a little overboard didn't ya." Liz asked as she watched the two ninjas walk out of the room.

"Never. Blackstar deserves it." she replied as she put away her book.

AN/ sorry so short but it will be longer next time i promise


	9. when vampires attackMAKA!

DISCLAIMER: NO SOUL SORRY

"Damn Maka your getting better." Soul beamed as he picked himself off the floor. In the months they had to prepare for the attack planed by the vampire the small group had inproved their game. Maka who he remembered barley coud use her weapon was now almost as good as him in fighting. Blackstar and Tsubaki had quickly mastered their weapons as well. Kid and the girls needed little practice and were now the best of the best in fighting form. Soul nodded as he kissed his miesters lips before raiseing his sword to her.

"Once more love." he said as he waited for Maka to prepare herself. Maka smiled already ready for the fight at hand. Soul and Maka charged at eachother weapons drawn. Soul sliced at her cheek as she blocked useing the metal part of her bo staff. He then swung low for her hip which she blocked again. Soul nodded she had really learned to block with his training. Their friends watched in amazement. Maka and Soul's fights usually proved both intertaining and educational.

"Damnit Soul I just fixed this yesterday!" Maka screeched as she examined the new cut in her skirt. Soul gulped he knew exactly how much timed she had taken to fixed the skirt.

"Hey Maka look at it this way now the skirt is super sexy showing off your legs and not to mention that it wouldnt be their in the first place if I had my way." he said in a low husky voice. The look in her eyes was pure hysterical to the five friends watching. Maka yelled as she charged at the albino.

"Maka your angry for no reason. Just calm down and lets fuck this over...I mean talk this over." Soul said as he walked over to her.

"You are not haveing sex with me till you get my skirt fixed." she growled angrily at him. Soul paused as he thought that over.

"Can I at least get a blowjob?" he asked.

"No." was her quick answer.

"How bout I fell your breast or shower together or or maybe just watch you naked." Soul began throwing desprate answers out. Maka sighed at her partners desprate sex needs.

"No boy down." she said boredly.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" he yelled suddenly.

"What?" she asked agitated.

"CAn we have sex when I feed from you?" he asked. Maka shivered abit from both need and the fact that he had worded that creepy like.

"No." she replied before turning to her friends nodding and walking out.

"I am so getting laid tonight." Soul boasted as he strutted after the angry miester. After watching the albino chase after his girlfriend.

"So do you really think he'll get laid?" Blackstar asked. Liz shrugged before answering him.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first two times she kicked your ass for that?" she asked.

"Actually he does have a good chance." Kid said in thought. Tsubaki and Patty agreed as they all took bets on if and if not the two would get laid.

"We also need to remember that Rin comes back today." Tsubaki suddenly announced. A mixture of groans filled the small room.

Soul smiled as he snuck behind his nude miester in the bathroom. Maka moaned as he began kneeding her breast.

"Sorry for ruining your skirt I'll make you a new one." he said as he kissed her cheek. Maka sighed as she allowed the half vampire to trail kisses down his chest. Maka smiled as motioned for him to take her blood.

"You want to be full streangth for when Rin gets here." she told him. Soul noddded as bit into her neck.

"Finally I've returned to teach these brats a lesson." Rin smirked as she led the small army of vampires toward the mansions.

"I sense a vampire inside." one hissed beside her.

"Of course it's the albino you seek Malkov." Rin laughed. Malkov nodded as he marched inside and towards the room he sensed the vampire halfling in.

"Good you take them and I'll take the ones downstairs." She ordered. Malkov nodded and dissaperd.

"MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA!" Soul yelled as he heard the vampire step into the room. Both nearly naked teens looked up spooked.

"It's time for you to die." Malkov growled as he lunged forward.

"Maka block!" Soul yelped franticly as he threw her bo staff to her. The young girl did so as the vampire attacked her.

"Ok about to shit my pants." Soul whined.

"Shut up and fight." Maka aurgued as he flung his sword at the intruder. They continued the cat and mouse game for a little longer till Malkov nicked Soul's cheek drawing blood.

"Ok just shit my pants." Soul announced.

"Dont care." Maka said as she moved to stike the vampire. It was a direct hit as Malkov flew backwards in pain.

"MAKA MAKA MAKA!" Soul called out again.

"Now what?" she asked ready for the intruder to attack.

"Can I borrow a dollar?" he asked. Maka turned to look at him in amazement.

"What? No you cant have a dollor! In case you havent noticed we are currently fighting for our lives." she said with gritted teeth. Soul shrugged as he braced himself for another attack.

"Hello undead vampire trying to kill you I forbid any off topic conversation!" Malkov growled. Both Maka and Soul turned to face him with equally angry faces.

"SHUT UP DELICATE CONVERSATION HERE!" both yelled. Malkov flinched backwards at their anger as he made sure to keep his distance.

"Ok so lets kill mr. dead dude and then continue the aurgument later right." Soul said.

"Fine just try not to crap your pants again mr. Soul cool." Maka said with a laugh.

"Not cool hey how bout make up sex after this." Soul suggested.

"Like I can think of sex at this time." she growled. Soul smirked and unzipped his pants. Maka gained a look of disgust before slapping his face. Soul yelped as he rubbed the sore red spot on his cheek where the vampire had hit earlier.

"Women always afraid of a mans penis." Soul groaned as he braced for another attack.

"Am not." she mumbled as the vampire came in for the attack.


	10. the end?

DISCLAIMER: SORRY I'VE BEEN ABSENT BUT NOW I'M BACK WITH A VENGENCE!

BLackstar yelped as Rin charged at him. This bitch was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Come on I thought you were a god. But I guess your just a lowly subject." she teased as an anger vain popped on his forehead.

"BITCH I AM GOD!" a streak of blue dashed at her. She admired the speed of the assasin as she blocked his attacks. A smirk crossed her face. The chances of her team winning was strong. Although the pistol sisters were very well placed as the vampire counterparts dodged bullets. Kid was sysmetriclly aming at key points on his opponent whilst Tsubaki was confusing her target. In the other part of the mansion our duo was currently aurguing amoungst themselves and fighting their vampire intruder.

"Damn this guy is really pissing me off." Soul snarled as he blocked the clowed hand of his attacker. Maka yelped as she was nicked by the vampires other hand. Soul was angry enough already not to mention sexually frustrated as he charged at his opponent.

"Yo Maka you okay?" he asked as he tried to make his way to her.

"I'm fine just kick his ass vamp!" she growled as she attempted to attack.

"Your harder to kill than I was told." Malkov snarled.

"Sorry I refuse to die easily." Soul snarled as he charged forward. Malkov smirked as he saw the opening the halfling gave him. Maka understood her partners action as she used the staff to strike the vampire through the chest. Soul heard the grunt of the direct hit. Useing his speed he swung the swords blade to detach the head.

"Is he dead?" Maka asked as she eyed the decapitated body on the floor as it turned to ash.

"Ah yeah I dont think he can still live after turning to ash." Soul pointed out as he seathed his sword.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki yelped as her miester hit the wall beside her. All that was left was Rin her fellow invaders haven fallen previously.

"Come on assasin your weak I give you a month to train and you give me a weakling fight pathetic." she snarled as she readied her opponents sword in her hand.

"Definatly a worthless death to be killed by your own weapon." she laughed. Blackstar smiled as he looked up at her. The starclans pupils shinning brightly.

"Your wrong thats not my weapon...TSUBAKI!" Blackstar yelled as a flash of light illuminated the room before a chain scythe was in the boys grasp.

"I'm ready Blackstar." Tsubaki said as her miester readied for battle. Rin snarled as she readied for his attack. Lord Death had said to get them ready but she seriously figured she was about to die. As Blackstar ran for the kill she closed her eyes. The attack never made contact with her. She opened one eye to see Soul holding his sword in a blocking stance against the weapon/miester pair.

"Yo Star calm down turns out she's only hear cause of Kids ole' man." Soul said as the ninja pair stepped back. Tsubaki took her human form in confusion.

"So she wasn't trying to kill us?" she asked.

"Screwed up but yeah." Maka said as she helped the vampiress up from her fallen state on the ground. Blackstar seemed quiete before he blew up in anger.

SO SHE WASNT AFRAID OF THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR!" he yelled causing the room to flinch. Wisely noone drew attention to the fact that she had been the bigger star in this fight.

"So you have everything and your all set." Rin said as she stood in the door frame of the mansion.

"Yeah I think so. We should be fine till we reach the next town so it's cool." Soul said as he lead his friends off. Rin watched in sadness as much as she wasnt there for them the brats had gotten on her soft side. Yeah this is probably what will get he killed having a soft side.

"Soul I'm hungry." Maka whined as the other's agreed. The vampire halfling sighed as he tossed the bag of food to his girlfriend.

"We still have a few hours till we get to town so dont eat it all." he warned as the small group began their meal. Maka handed him a sandwich before starring at the horizon before them.

"So this starts our adventures as rouge miesters and a vampire huh." she mused.

"A sexy vampire halfling." he correted with a smirk.

"Oh yes how can I forget." she laughed as she kissed his lips. Yep this was their new life just seven friends trying to survive against the world... this was so...cool.


End file.
